


Somnophilia with Feels

by RealOrNotInspire



Series: Matt and Kelly Oneshots [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealOrNotInspire/pseuds/RealOrNotInspire
Summary: After a long and busy week Kelly helps Matt to unwind and relax.Just a bit of smut that somehow ended in feelings.





	Somnophilia with Feels

It had been a busy week for the two Lieutenants of 51, Matt had pulled a double shift to cover another watch’s lieutenant and had been working long hours for his construction side business. After a particularly busy shift at the end of the week they both came home and collapsed on the couch, watching TV with breakfast they picked up from a bakery close to their apartment. They laze and graze for most of the day until Matt pulls himself up off the couch.  
“I need a shower.”  
“Me too. Want me to join you?”  
“That’d be nice.” Matt pulls Kelly up off the couch and into a kiss before leading him to the bathroom.

Not much happens in the shower, slow kisses, lingering touches, Kelly shampoos Matt’s hair and washes his body. Massaging strained muscles underneath fair, freckled skin, as Matt’s body relaxes his cock comes to life, Kelly is only too happy to help, leaning Matt against the shower wall and kissing him slow and deep before dropping to his knees and taking Matt’s almost fully hard cock into his mouth. Nothing is spoken in the shower, nothing needs to be, the only sounds being the water and Matt’s soft moans. Matt re-pays Kelly with a hand job, nothing special yet still tender and loving.  
After the shower they change into sweats, Kelly orders a pizza and grabs two beers from the fridge while Matt searches Netflix for something to watch. After pizza and three beers each Matt falls asleep, head on Kelly’s lap.  
“Hey, baby.” Kelly wakes Matt up gently. “Why don’t we get you to bed?”  
“Mhhh. Good idea.” Matt gets up and Kelly goes to follow him. “No you stay here. You’re not tired yet, I’m gonna crash.” Matt leans down and kisses Kelly before going upstairs to bed.  
Kelly watches TV for a while longer before tidying up the empty beer bottles and pizza box. Kelly had done some laundry at the firehouse so he quietly goes into their room and puts away their clean clothes. While putting stuff away Kelly finds their small vibrator amongst the usual lube. He lets out a small growl remembering the last time he used it to take Matt apart, how he begged Kelly, moaned and writhed, coming so hard Kelly thought he was gonna pass out. Suddenly Kelly wondered if Matt had ever used it on himself when he was alone and feeling horny. Maybe thinking of Kelly as he used it, his cock was stirring in his pants at the thought of it.

  
Kelly wants so badly to wake Matt up and use the toy on him, but Matt was so tired mentally and physically, Kelly could see it in the way Matt carried himself. Instead Kelly pulled his armchair up to the bed and got comfortable with his feet resting on the foot of the bed and continued reading his book.  
Kelly read for a while, but kept getting distracted by Matt’s face and body so relaxed from sleep, his deep breathing was just too… perfect. Kelly desperately wanted to make him feel that way when he was awake. Knowing that this was Matt’s safe space and he wasn’t listening for the bells to go off even in his sleep, he hoped that he was sleeping a little deeper than normal, with that thought a sly smile crept across Kelly’s face.  
Matt had rolled onto his stomach and kicked the sheets down to just below his hips in his sleep and Kelly was eternally grateful that Matt preferred to sleep in the nude. Kelly pulled the sheet down the rest of the way, revealing the perfect body beneath. He strips down to nothing and starting at Matt’s ankles he slowly and gently kisses his way up to Matt’s perfect ass, massaging muscles as he goes, taking a similar path up each leg. Paying close attention to Matt’s breathing, making sure not to wake him up. Yet.  
Kelly kisses his way up Matt’s muscled back and arms the same as he had his legs, paying extra attention to the few scars Matt had on the way. After a while Kelly moves down to kiss and palm at that perfect ass again, Matt still hasn’t shown any signs of waking up yet so Kelly takes his chances, parting Matt’s ass cheeks and flicking his tongue at his hole. Matt makes an interested noise but shows no real signs of waking, so Kelly continues his ministrations. Slowly increasing his movements until his tongue is deep inside Matt, who is now pushing back against the sensations, yet still asleep.  
Kelly slicks his fingers with lube and pushes one in next to his tongue, avoiding his prostate so as not to wake him just yet, adding a second finger and starting to scissor them, his tongue now teasing at Matt’s rim. When the third finger is added Kelly decides it’s time to wake him up. Laying on top of Matt but still supporting his own weight, he begins to place wet open mouth kisses to the back of his neck.

Kelly angles his fingers and rubs gently, just grazing, against Matt’s prostate.  
“Mh-hhh… Kelly?”  
“Hey baby.”  
Then Kelly is purposefully rubbing against his prostate. A moan rumbles its way up Matt’s throat, voice deeper from just having woken up.  
“Ahhh! Kelly y-you sneaky son of a bitch.”  
“Mhh, sure sounds like me, just couldn’t watch you sleep without touching you sweetheart. So pretty when you sleep.”  
“Ohh that feels good, right there.” Matt pushes back against the fingers inside him, suddenly very aware of how hard his cock is, trapped between his body and the bed.”  
“Kelly, w-want you. Ah.”  
Using his body weight to hold Matt in place, rubbing his hard cock against Matt’s backside and Matt’s cock against the bed sheets. Matt is moaning and writhing, such beautiful sounds that Kelly gets lost in them, until Matt pulls him back into reality.  
“Kelly! Come on, I need you.” Kelly could tease him just one more time couldn’t he or would that be cruel? No, he had one more in him.  
“You got me sweetheart. Tell me what you need.”  
“I need you inside me. I want your huge cock in my ass. I want you to fuck me and I wanna feel it tomorrow. Pleease, Kelly!”

  
Well he hadn’t expected that, but it turns him on so much when Matt gets desperate enough to beg.  
“Turn over I wanna see you.”  
Matt quickly rolls onto his back and pulls at his leaking cock a few times while Kelly lubes up his own cock, before swatting Matt’s hand away, his legs being pulled over Kelly’s shoulders who then leans forward to kiss him practically bending him in half as he slides inside. Matt feels Kelly so deep inside him, the position they were in made Kelly feel even bigger than he already was. Matt relished the feeling, Kelly swallowing his low moans, they were still locked in a messy kiss. All tongues and teeth both moaning into the others mouths but still unable to pull away from the other.  
Kelly lets Matt adjust, they’d been so busy lately that they hadn’t had sex in a while and Kelly isn’t exactly small. Apparently he waited too long and Matt thrusts back against him.  
“Move your ass Severide!”  
Kelly kisses at Matt’s neck and sets a steady pace Matt clawing at his back. His lover seeming slightly more needy and desperate than usual but Kelly would have to worry about that when there was more blood in his brain.  
“Harder. More, Kelly please.”  
Kelly increases his thrusts getting as deep inside him as possible, leaning back to stare into Matt’s eyes.  
“Kelly! Kelly!”  
Kelly nails his prostate on every thrust and Matt calls out his name getting louder every time until he can’t speak anymore and just gasps in silent screams.

“Baby, it’s okay. I got you. I got you baby.” Kelly tries to soothe a frantic Matt, pushing back on every thrust, legs wrapped around him, pulling Kelly in closer.  
Kelly goes back to steady deep thrusts, placing kisses on Matt’s neck, moving down to his nipples, kissing and biting at the sensitive skin until Matt is a writhing mess once again.  
Kelly’s getting close to cumming and knows Matt is too. Matt cums hard between their bodies, spraying both their chests.  
Feeling Matt tighten around him pushes Kelly over the edge, cumming deep inside the man he lives for.  
Kelly pulls out, Matt drops his legs from around Kelly, feeling them cramp a little before rolling onto his side, Kelly curls up behind him and kisses his neck.

  
“Matt baby. Are you okay? You seem different tonight.”  
“I’m just tired.”  
“Sweetheart I know you better than that.”  
Matt rolls over, face to face with Kelly.  
“Okay I didn’t tell you but the shift I covered earlier this week. There was a house fire, it got into the structure and we lost the whole house in the end.”  
“Yeah I think I heard about that. It was pretty bad.”  
“It was but there was a little boy. He didn’t make it.”  
“Oh Matt why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I don’t know I guess if I didn’t talk about it, it wasn’t real. I was the one who found him. He was barely conscious but he still, he still held onto me so tight. Had practically pry him off me so the medics could take him. He died later in the hospital. I just can’t get it out of my head. He was so scared, he held on so tight. If I’d checked that room first instead of last.”  
“Stop. We’ve both been down this road before. We both know where it goes. You did everything you could. Sometimes we’re just too late and there’s nothing we can do about that. But you gotta talk to me instead of working yourself to the bone and bottling it up.”  
“I know. It’s just hard for me. I guess I’m still not used to having someone who wants to listen.” Kelly wipes away the tear rolling down Matt’s cheek.  
“Let it out baby. I got you, I’m not going anywhere. I’m always right here. Let it out.” Kelly holds Matt as he cries until he falls back asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
